Heaven-Sent
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are getting married! Though when Chloe accidentally sees Lucifer in his Devil form, she begins to have second thoughts. Will these two get their happily ever after? A two-chapter one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deckerstars! I decided to write a follow-up to my story "Mrs. Morningstar". I had wanted to post this as a new chapter for said story, but then figured it would do better as a stand-alone. I'm working on the second and final chapter now and should be able to post it either over the weekend or Monday at the latest. Enjoy and remember: reviews make me smile, and flames deserve to be in Hell!

 _Chloe put a hand to her mouth as tears of complete and utter joy streamed down her face. She gave Lucifer a watery smile as she said through her tears, "Yes, Lucifer! Of course, I will be your wife!" Lucifer smiled as happiness and relief filled his entire being. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Chloe's ring finger on her left hand. "It fits perfectly." The detective said as she gazed at the ring. "A perfect ring for a perfect lady," Lucifer said as he locked lips with his fiancée. "I love you, Mr. Morningstar," Chloe whispered after breaking apart. "I love you too, future Mrs. Morningstar."_

* * *

Seven incredible months have passed since Chloe found Lucifer in Las Vegas and accepted the latter's proposal. It all felt so surreal that she was afraid that it was all a dream conjured by her broken heart. To show her what could have been. The detective shook her head, removing such thoughts from her mind. What happened was real, and she is going to become Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar.

The two of them had returned to Los Angeles a few days after Lucifer proposed. Lucifer immediately re-opened LUX (with some help from Maze) while Chloe busied herself with planning the wedding. The detective had broken the news of her impending nuptials to the demoness and her daughter. She has yet to tell Dan the news, but that can wait until she gets to the precinct.

 _Ella would be ecstatic, but Dan would have questions._ Chloe mused as she scrolled through website after website, looking for a dress and places to hold the ceremony. She had wanted to get married in a church, but Lucifer was adamant that he's not going to get married in one of his Father's houses. _Guess he still believes that he's the Devil and God is his Dad._ Chloe thought as she continued to scroll through pictures of various wedding gowns.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Lucifer came storming out. Though it wasn't Lucifer. The creature was wearing an Armani suit like Lucifer, but it didn't look like Lucifer. Red, burnt skin took the place of smooth, regular skin. Deep brown eyes turned into fiery orbs. Dark, luscious locks were replaced by a bald, red-skinned head. Chloe stared at the creature in both awe and fear. Her first thought is to run as far as her legs can carry her, but after the creature had turned into the Lucifer she knew and loved did it all sink in. _Lucifer is the Devil. I'm in love with the Devil, and I'm going to be his wife._

The detective was still in her daze when the King of Hell came into the study, still fuming over the fact that someone had broken into LUX while he was away and made off with one of his baby grand pianos along with some very expensive liquor that took him quite a while to procure. _All those favors wasted! If I ever get my hands on those responsible, I will make them wish that they had never been born!_ Lucifer vowed, his eyes still glowing with hellfire.

The Lord of Hell then saw his beloved sitting in the chair out of the corner of his eye, her eyes glued to the computer screen. His heart instantly melted at the sight as his mind turned to more pleasant thoughts. _Chloe is going to be my wife. Me, the Devil, is going to have a wife._ Lucifer mused, a small smile making its way across his face. _I'm also going to be a stepfather to young Beatrice._ The former Prince of Darkness thought again, shuddering at the thought of having to endure all the hugs from the spawn once he and Chloe are married.

The detective, unaware that Lucifer has entered the room, continued to stare at the screen, her mind still in overdrive as she finally put the pieces together. _I'm going to be married to the Devil. Will we make Rosemary's Baby?_ Chloe thought as she envisioned her and Lucifer raising the Devil's child. _I can't expose Trixie to that!_ The detective thought again, her maternal protective instincts kicking in. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her, Chloe looked up and saw Lucifer smiling down on her.

"How goes the wedding planning, Darling?" The former Lightbringer purred, pressing a chaste kiss on his future wife's temple. Chloe took a breath to ease her nerves and said in the calmest voice she could muster, "It's going well. I think I found the perfect place to get my dress." The King of Hell grinned wider and offered to go with her, but Chloe quickly refused. "You're busy with re-opening LUX; I don't want to keep you for hours on end while I try on dresses. I'll get Maze to go with me." The detective said as she suddenly got up from the chair and speed-walked toward the elevator, never once looking back. Lucifer looked on with a befuddled expression on his face.

 _What's gotten into her? It's like she saw the Devil or something._ The Lord of Hell thought. "Oh Father, she saw my true form!" Lucifer exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "She saw my true form." The former Prince of Darkness repeated as his happiness quickly turned into sadness and heartache. _She'll likely call off the wedding and never want to see me again. I mean, what woman in their right mind would want to become the Devil's wife?_ Lucifer thought miserably as he envisioned the harsh reality that he would be alone for the rest of his existence.

Chloe rode down the elevator, fear, and panic running through her veins. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _Lucifer is the Devil. I thought it was just some metaphor that he cooked up. Oh, God, how can I face him now after seeing what he is? How can I walk down the aisle and marry him?_ The detective thought as the elevator went down floor after floor. When the doors opened, Chloe made her way out of the nightclub and hailed a cab to take her home.

The detective all but ran up the steps to her apartment after the taxi dropped her off. She fumbled with the keys but managed to open the door. Maze and Trixie were sitting on the kitchen island stools. "Hi, Mommy, why are you doing back so early?" The little girl asked as she watched her mother lean against the door. "Yeah, Decker, I thought you were busy planning your wedding." Maze said. Chloe moved off the door and said, "There's no wedding." At this, Maze's eyes went wide. The demoness told Trixie to go to her room while she talks to her mother. The little girl hesitated, scared that Maze is going to have an argument with her mother. She then bolted to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Maze then stormed up to Chloe and got into her personal space. "What did you do?" The demoness seethed, her light brown eyes flaring with rage. "I didn't do anything." The detective said. "I just saw…" Chloe went on, her words dying in her throat. "Saw what? Spit it out, Decker!" Maze said exasperatedly. "I saw the Devil, okay?!" The detective yelled. The demoness, upon hearing Chloe's words, suddenly relaxed and stepped back from her friend and roommate.

"So he finally showed you huh?" Maze asked, her previous anger dissipated. "No, he didn't show me. I saw him when he came up to the penthouse." Chloe said, bowing her head. "So Lucifer being the Devil is the reason why you won't marry him?" The demoness asked with one perfectly raised eyebrow. "I can't marry him knowing that I'll expose Trixie to that side of him. I can't do that to her. That's why I'm calling off the wedding." Chloe replied.

Maze then rolled her eyes and pointed an elegant finger at the detective. "Now you listen to me, Chloe Decker and you listen well. Lucifer may be the Devil, but he has never hurt you or your spawn in any way." The detective didn't respond so Maze continued. "He may look like a monster, but he's still the man that has been your partner, the man who has your back no matter what. He truly loves you, Decker. I've never seen him so happy in the millennia that I have known him except when he's with you. So if you want to call off the wedding, fine. I just hope that you can live with the fact that you broke his heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some bounty-hunting to do." The demoness finished as she opened the door and left the apartment and Chloe to her thoughts.

* * *

Will Chloe come to her senses and not call off the wedding? Keep an eye out for the conclusion of "Heaven-Sent"!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Deckerstars! I apologize profusely for the extremely late update. This took me quite a while to write as I needed to work out a few kinks, for lack of a better word. This second chapter will be split into two parts. Hope you enjoy part 1 and remember: reviews good, flames evil!

* * *

The detective sat on the couch for what seemed like hours. She played and replayed Maze's words over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of it all and suddenly, it all fell into place. Lucifer, despite him being the Devil, has never hurt her. Well, he did hurt her by leaving Los Angeles without so much as a single word, but that's beside the point. Chloe didn't understand why he had to leave, but she's sure that he has his reasons for doing what he did. _Maybe I should have a talk with him in the morning and tell him that I still love him and want to be his wife._ The detective decided as she finished off her glass of wine and made her way upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Chloe drove to LUX after instructing Maze to take Trixie to school and rode the elevator up to the penthouse. The doors opened, and she called Lucifer's name. "Lucifer? Are you here?" The detective hollered for the umpteenth time but was once again met with nothing but silence. Her heart then skipped a beat as her mind went into panic mode. _Please don't leave me again, Lucifer! I need you!_ Chloe thought as she searched every room in the penthouse, hoping to find her husband-to-be in one of them.

Coming up empty, she returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch, her face in her hands. Chloe then noticed something on the coffee table. It was a piece of paper with her name on it. The handwriting bears a striking resemblance to Lucifer's. The detective carefully took the note and opened it. As her eyes scanned over the words, tears began to form and blurred her vision. _Why, Lucifer, why are you doing this?! I don't care that you're the Devil! I love you!_ Chloe thought as she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. The note still clutched in her hand.

 _My darling Chloe,_

 _By the time that you read this letter, I will have gone. I'm sorry for leaving you once again Love, but I can't bear the thought of you being married to a monster like me. I apologize from the bottom of my heart that you had to find out the truth about who I am the way that you did. I can only hope that with this revelation, you will forget about me and find someone who truly deserves you. I also release you from our engagement, so you are free to give your heart to a man who is not the epitome of all evil. Tell Maze, Beatrice, Ella, Dr. Martin and Detective Douche that I'm sorry. Please don't come looking for me. It's better this way._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Lucifer Morningstar_

The detective cried for quite a while before chastising herself for crying and got herself together. _I have to find him! He needs to know that I still love him!_ With newfound determination, Chloe left the penthouse and LUX, got into her car and drove like a madwoman to the precinct. When she arrived, she made a beeline for her desk and got to work on locating Lucifer. Ella and Dan stared at her with bewildered looks on their faces, but are afraid to say anything. They know that to disturb a determined Chloe Decker is a recipe for disaster.

Chloe managed to use the GPS on Lucifer's phone, silently thanking God that he hadn't thought to turn it off, and found his location. The detective then got up from her chair and speed-walked toward the stairs. As she was about to ascend the steps, she heard Dan call her name. "Where are you going in such a hurry? Did a case come up?" Chloe turned her head to face her ex-husband and said, "No, it's not a case. It's Lucifer. He's left again, and I have to find him before it's too late."

Dan wanted to say something more, but Chloe had already gone up the stairs and left the precinct. He then looked at Ella to see if the forensic scientist knows what's going on. Ella just shrugged and went back to her lab. She then sent a quick prayer that Chloe can find Lucifer soon. _I'm not going to miss the wedding of the century!_ The lab tech thought as she went back to analyzing evidence.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the City of Angels, a black Corvette sped along the highway as the driver stepped on the gas as hard as he could. The former Prince of Darkness blinked back his tears as he drove along the freeway, taking him away from L.A. and his beloved detective. _Why can't I have my happiness?! Can't the Devil finally have a chance at love?!_ Lucifer raged in his mind, sending a chilling glare up at the clear, blue sky. The Lord of Hell drove until the city all but disappeared behind him.

Suddenly, the Corvette began to slow down, sending the vehicle to a screeching halt in the middle of the highway. "Bloody hell!" Lucifer cursed as he realized that the car had run out of gas. "Thanks a lot, you cruel, manipulative bastard!" The former Lightbringer yelled at the top of his lungs. "I wanted to spare Chloe the cruel fate of being the Devil's wife, but you just _had_ to put a stop to it, didn't you?!" Lucifer seethed, not noticing that a familiar-looking car had pulled up behind his.

Chloe managed to follow the GPS signal and found Lucifer just outside the city limits. She stopped her car behind his, turned off the engine and got out of the car. The detective heard Lucifer's rant, and her heart went out to him. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and kiss him with all the love that she has for him. _I can't do that yet. Not until he knows that I'm still in this._ Chloe thought as she walked up to her former, nay, current fiancé and announced her presence. "Lucifer."

Lucifer stopped his ranting; his eyes widened as he heard her voice call his name. He turned around and saw her looking at him with such love in her sea-green orbs that a part of him wondered if he should throw caution to the wind and just be with this beautiful, enchanting creature that is Chloe Decker and cherish her for all eternity. The other part of him is saying that this is a result of his broken heart. A mirage conjured by it to taunt him.

The King of Hell took a deep breath and said, "Detective, why are you here? I explicitly said in my note to not come find me." Chloe let out a soft laugh and replied, "I guess that I need a refresher course in following instructions." Lucifer didn't share the detective's amusement, opting instead to staring her down with a stony expression on his face. "Why are you here? I released you from our engagement. You are free to love and marry whomever you choose." The Lord of Hell asked again. Chloe stepped closer toward him, closing the space between them with each step. She stopped a few inches away from him and said, "I love you." before placing her lips on his.

Lucifer stood ramrod straight as he felt Chloe's lips on his for the fourth time. He was tempted to return the kiss, to let her know that he loves her with everything that he has, but he pushed the detective away and whispered, "No, you don't love me. No one loves a monster." Chloe sighed, shaking her head at how stubborn Lucifer is being. _You just had to fall in love with him now did you?_ Her mind chimed in flippantly.

 _Hey, you stay out of this!_ The detective retorted, effectively shutting her brain up. She then focused her attention on the Devil, determined to make him see sense. "I know you think that you're some monster. That everyone is afraid of you. Well, I'm not scared of you. I love you, Lucifer Morningstar and I want to marry you." Chloe began. The King of Hell quietly gasped at the detective's words, he wanted to say something to her, but the words were caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you yesterday." The detective went on. "Seeing your true face took me by surprise, but now I know that it's still you beneath the devilish exterior." Chloe finished. She then reached out and took Lucifer's hand, placing it over her heart and said, "This beats for you and you alone. I will remain by your side come hell or high water." Chloe said with a loving smile.

The Lord of Hell looked from his hand on Chloe's heart to the detective as a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through him. _My Chloe loves me._ Lucifer thought. _She truly loves me!_ He then took Chloe's hand and placed it over his own heart and said, "This beats for you as well, Detec...I mean, Chloe. I promise to stay by your side for eternity, come hell or high water." The detective smiled brightly at him and said amusedly, "I thought that brides were the ones who ran away. Never thought I'd see the day where there would be a runaway groom." The fallen angel chuckled at Chloe's comment and drew her into his arms. "Well, this groom is done running away." He said as he leaned in and kissed his soulmate as the sun shone brilliantly behind them.

* * *

See? I told you it would work out lol. Part 2 will be posted as soon as I get around to writing it. Be patient with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all! So sorry for not updating this story until now! It took me quite a while to write. I know I said that the second chapter is going to be a two-parter, but due to the length, I think it would be better as a three-parter. Hope you all enjoy, and as usual, reviews make me happy, and flames can deal with my Asanashia!

* * *

Lucifer called AAA to tow his Corvette to the repair shop before heading back to Los Angeles in Chloe's car. "I hope those mechanics can fix my car," The former Prince of Darkness said after the tow truck drove off. "Google said that they're the best auto repair business in the L.A. area, but I don't trust a search engine." Chloe gave her Devil a sympathetic look and said in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure that the mechanics can fix your Corvette. If they can't, then you can always get another one."

The King of Hell gasped at his bride-to-be's words. "How can you say that, Chloe?! I don't want another Corvette! I want _my_ Corvette! It's my first car since arriving on this earthly plane! I'm not sending it to the junkyard to be turned into scrap metal!" The former Lightbringer then sighed at his future wife's raised eyebrow and said, "Besides, there aren't many '62 Corvettes around anymore, and I am very fond of this car. It practically screamed my name when I first saw it at the dealership. Well, not the way you will scream it during our wedding night, of course." Lucifer finished with a smile that would make Jack Nicholson proud.

The detective rolled her eyes and proceeded to drive them back to Los Angeles, immersed in a comfortable silence. Chloe placed her right hand on Lucifer's the entire way, glancing at him lovingly whenever she could. They stopped by the precinct to see if there are any new cases. Chloe wanted to go dress shopping, but if there's a case to be solved, then she will have to put it on hold until the weekend.

Once she and Lucifer entered the bullpen, Chloe gathered everyone around, saying that she has an announcement to make. Ella all but ran out from her lab like the roadrunner while Dan and the other officers stopped what they were doing and stood in a semicircle in front of Chloe. The detective then cleared her throat and silently asked her Devil for permission to share their happy news.

The fallen angel nodded, and Chloe smiled widely and showed everyone her engagement ring. The gentleman officers offered their congratulations while the lady officers fawned over the ring. Lucifer, however, didn't pay much attention to the scene before him. Instead, he focused on his detective with all the love he has for her.

Meanwhile, Dan stood rooted to the spot at the back of the group as shock ran through him. His ex-wife is engaged to Lucifer Morningstar. The man who claimed to be the Devil is going to be his daughter's step-father. The irrational side of him wanted nothing more than to grab Chloe and take her and Trixie as far away from Lucifer as possible. The rational side of him knows that if he were to do that, he might cause more harm than good.

Detective Espinoza sighed as he decided to listen to his rational side. Despite his immense dislike of Lucifer, if he makes Chloe and Trixie happy, then he will try his best to keep it that way. _Though if he hurts either of them in any way, I will not hesitate to kill him._ Dan vowed before putting a smile on his face, making his way toward the newly engaged couple to offer them his congratulations.

After everyone had dispersed to get back to work, Chloe stopped by Lieutenant Monroe's office to ask if there are any new cases that needed to be solved. The lieutenant told Chloe that there's nothing that the other officers and detectives can't handle. "You should just concentrate on planning your big day," Olivia said. "Now go before I change my mind and make you do paperwork." The lieutenant ordered with a hint of amusement in her voice. Chloe grinned and thanked her boss before turning on her heel and left the office to find Lucifer.

She found him leaning against her desk with his arms and legs crossed. To others, it might look like he's being closed off, but to Chloe, he couldn't look more handsome. _Guess love truly is blind._ The detective thought as she made her way toward her future husband. "Hey, you." Chloe greeted as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her Devil on the cheek. "Hello, my darling Chloe." The Lord of Hell greeted in return, pressing a kiss on the top of his detective's head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The lieutenant said that there aren't any new cases," Chloe said, tilting her head up to look Lucifer in the eye. "Want to go dress shopping with me? I know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, but I don't believe in old wive's tales." The former Prince of Darkness kissed his beloved soundly on the lips, not caring who saw or heard, and said, "I'd love to, Chloe." Earning him a bright smile from his soon-to-be-wife.

The two of them then left the precinct and got into Chloe's car. They made a quick stop at the detective's apartment so she could get her purse. Lucifer protested that he could pay for her wedding gown and whatever else she desired for the wedding, but Chloe wouldn't budge. "I don't want you to spoil me like some rich man's trophy wife." The detective said. "I want to be able to spend my money on things that I want." Chloe finished.

The former Lightbringer was a little hurt that he wouldn't get to shower his future bride with things that she deserves, but he understood her point. "Very well, Love. Though you have to let me spoil you on our honeymoon." Lucifer said with a wide grin. "Deal," Chloe said with a laugh.

They drove around the streets of Los Angeles for what seemed like forever, trying to find the perfect store to get a wedding gown. Lucifer was growing bored with each passing second, but he was willing to grin and bear it for his detective. Chloe then finally found a bridal gallery that had the kind of dresses that she was looking for. The lady that ran the shop came running up to the couple as they entered the store to help Chloe find the perfect dress.

Minutes turned into hours as the detective tried on dress after dress. Lucifer sat in the armchair outside the dressing room, waiting for his Chloe to come out after going in with yet another dress. The lady flirted with the King of Hell as he waited. The former Lightbringer smiled appreciatively at the woman's lewd comments of pure lust, all the while praying to his Father for his beloved to save him from the shopkeeper's claws.

His prayers were answered as the door to the dressing room opened, revealing an angel in white. Chloe wore an exquisite ball gown wedding dress with a sheer illusion neckline. The bodice is sleeveless and is encrusted with hundreds if not thousands of sparkling Swarovski crystals. Lace detail brought out the elegance of the dress while a crystal belt accented the waistline. An elegant back showed off the detective's perfect curves. A gathered tulle skirt edged with lace completed the overall look.

Lucifer stared open-mouthed at his future wife with awe. He envisioned himself wearing a white tuxedo as he watched his bride walk up to him at the alter. The Lord of Hell then stood up from the armchair and drew Chloe into his arms. He then leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "Your beauty rivals that of Aphrodite herself, my darling Chloe." The detective blushed at the compliment and smiled lovingly at her fiancé.

Their tender moment ended when Chloe removed herself from Lucifer's arms and headed back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. When she came out moments later, she turned her head toward the shopkeeper and said, "I'll take this dress, please." The lady obliged and took the dress from Chloe to ring up her purchase. The detective paid for her dress, albeit a bit taken aback by the price tag. She and Lucifer then exited the store and drove off toward Chloe's apartment.

Over the next few days, the bride-to-be occupied herself with planning the wedding. Lucifer suggested that she should hire a wedding planner to help her. "I don't want you to turn into, what is it that you humans called it? A Bridezilla." The King of Hell said. Chloe wanted to retort and say that she's perfectly capable of planning her wedding, but the words caught in her throat as she went through the checklist that she had made. The wedding is in a few week's time, and if she was honest with herself, she can't pull this off on her own.

Heaving a sigh, Chloe asked Lucifer if he knows any wedding planners. The Devil grinned from ear to ear and told his betrothed the name of a wedding planner that had owed him a favor. "Her name is Esmeralda. She came to me asking if I could help her get her business off the ground. To this day, she is the best wedding planner in all of Los Angeles." The Lord of Hell then turned on his heel to call up Esmeralda while his beloved detective started on the invitations. _Good thing it's a short guest list._ Chloe thought to herself as she sat on the faux leather couch and started on her task.

* * *

Deckerstar wedding is coming soon! Part three will be posted shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, fellow Deckerstars! Here is the final, re-written part of the second chapter! I decided to rewrite this after it was pointed out to me that the ending of this chapter was not up to par. I hope this version will be better this time around. Thank you all for being on this journey with me. I'm sorry for not regularly updating this story as I should've. Perhaps I can make up for it when I get around to updating "Powerless" and "Torture Gone Wrong." Hope you enjoy, and as usual, reviews make me happy, and flames can deal with either my OC or the business end of Maze's blades.

* * *

Previously on "Heaven-Sent":

 _The Lord of Hell then turned on his heel to call up Esmeralda while his beloved detective started on the invitations. Good thing it's a short guest list. Chloe thought to herself as she sat on the faux leather couch and started on her task._

* * *

The big day finally arrived. Esmeralda busied herself in the event room at the Luxe Sunset Boulevard Hotel, making sure that everything is where it's supposed to be. The room was decorated with soft, lace curtains and lit with romantic, pink and white light. Crystal vases with dark red roses adorned every table. She gazed around the room, mentally checking off the list in her mind. Everything is perfect. Esmeralda, you have outdone yourself! The wedding planner thought as she patted herself on the back. She then spoke into her walkie-talkie to check on the preparations for the wedding reception.

Meanwhile, in the groom's suite on the sixth floor of the hotel, a dark-skinned archangel watched as he leaned against the wall, watching his brother get ready for the biggest day of his eternal life. "Who would've thought that the Devil of all people is getting married?" Amenadiel said, his voice laced with humor. Lucifer gave his brother a glare before answering, "Well I am, so do me a favor and shove it." The archangel ignored the former Prince of Darkness's flippant comment and chuckled softly to himself, letting the groom get ready in peace.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to marry Lucifer." Chloe said incredulously as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore the dress she bought a few weeks before and put light makeup on her face. "What if he gets bored with me?" The detective asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't think that, Chloe! Lucifer loves you! He will never get bored with you!" Ella chastised as she walked up in her A-line, dark red bridesmaid dress, putting the finishing touches on Chloe's veil. A simple, white headband surrounded by small, pink flowers served as the veil's base. Soft, flowy lace covered Chloe from head to waist.

A knock came from outside the bridal suite's door. Ella quickly adjusted the veil on Chloe's head before going to answer the door. The lab tech opened the door to reveal Dr. Martin. "Hey, Chloe!" The psychiatrist greeted. "You look so beautiful! Are you ready for your big day, Mrs. Morningstar?" Dr. Martin asked as she gushed over the detective in her wedding gown. Chloe laughed at the shrink's words and said, "I'm not Mrs. Morningstar yet, Linda." Dr. Martin gave the detective a look that said, "You will be soon!" before turning to Ella and complimented her on her choice of dress.

"Hey, Decker. Esmeralda just informed me that the ceremony is about to start. I suggest you get your ass downstairs." Maze said as she suddenly burst into the bridal suite in true Mazikeen Smith fashion. "Alright. I'll be down shortly. Thanks, Maze." Chloe said as she stood up from her chair and looked at herself one last time. Time to get married. The detective thought as she followed Ella, Maze, and Dr. Martin out of the bridal suite.

When the four ladies arrived at the double doors of the event room, they were met with Esmeralda. The wedding planner gave them a run-down of their respective entrances into the room as the ceremony begins. Maze is to enter first since the demoness is the Maid of Honor. Maze nodded. She took her position very seriously. Chloe had asked her to be her Maid of Honor, and the demoness was not about to mess this day up for a member of the Tribe.

In truth, she had grown fond of the human detective over the years and her little spawn too. It almost made her wish that someday, she and Amenadiel can tie the knot eventually. Wait, why do I wish that I could marry Amenadiel? Maze thought as she shook the notion of walking down the aisle with the archangel out of her mind. Demons and angels don't belong together! Then again, the Devil is marrying a human. The demoness mused as she made her way to the front of the line.

"Ms. Lopez will enter second after Mazikeen had taken her spot on the bride's side of the altar," Esmeralda instructed. "Dr. Martin, you can go in from one of the side doors since you're a guest." The wedding planner said. "I'll see you in there, ladies," Linda said, giving her fellow tribe women a double thumbs up before taking her leave. Esmeralda then turned to Chloe after the psychiatrist is out of earshot. "You, Detective Decker, will enter last. When the Wedding March chorus begins, you will walk slowly into the room and toward the altar towards the groom after the Maid of Honor and bridesmaid have entered." The detective had half a mind to tell the wedding planner that she had done this once before when she married Dan but held back as she told herself over and over that, if it weren't for Esmeralda, there would be no wedding ceremony.

Then the intro to the Wedding March began to play on the piano as the doors of the room opened wide. Everyone from the LAPD is in attendance, including Lieutenant Monroe. Dan is also there with their daughter Trixie, sitting at one of the tables on the left side of the room. Chloe wanted to invite her mother but figured that she would be too busy going from audition to audition to bother attending her own daughter's wedding. Maze entered the room first, taking step after step, making her way toward the altar where the priest, Lucifer, and Amenadiel stood. The demoness took her spot on the right beside the priest and waited for Ella to join her. The lab tech followed suit, walking down the aisle as gracefully as possible and stood beside the ninja bartender on the step below.

The infamous chorus of the Wedding March then rang out, and all eyes turned toward the doorway as the bride herself entered the room. Chloe held a bouquet of dark pink roses in her hands as she made her way toward the altar. She smiled at her soon-to-be-husband with all the love that she has for him through her veil. Lucifer smiled back, his own eyes shining with love. The Lord of Hell then turned to face his beloved and took her hands in his. "You look heaven-sent, my darling Chloe," Lucifer whispered to his bride. "You don't look so bad yourself, my dearest Devil," Chloe replied.

As the priest began the ceremony, both bride and groom paid little attention to his words as they were focused on each other. Lucifer had the urge to tell the padre to skip to the 'I do's' so he can whisk Chloe away to the penthouse and consummate their marriage in every room. _No, I have to do this. For Chloe. We have all the time in the world for that_. The former Lightbringer thought wickedly as he absentmindedly caressed his detective's hand with his thumb.

The two snapped back to reality when the priest cleared his throat, instructing Lucifer to say his vows. The former Prince of Darkness took a breath and said, "Chloe Decker, you have fascinated me since the day I met you all those years ago at my nightclub. I didn't know it then, but I was in love with you ever since. You are my light in this world of loneliness, and I promise I will cherish and protect you for eternity." The priest then turned to Chloe, instructing her to say her vows.

The detective held her tears of joy at bay and said, "Lucifer Morningstar, when I first met you, I thought that you were just some rich playboy looking for his next thrill and trying to get into my pants. After working with you as my partner over the years, I have come to know that that is not the case. You are the most caring, loving and yes, most handsome man I have ever known. You make me a better detective, and I promise to love and cherish you forever." Chloe finished.

"May I have the rings, please?" The priest asked. Amenadiel and Maze both stepped forward and handed the rings to Lucifer and Chloe respectively. The rings were made of platinum silver with a simple and elegant design. The detective placed the ring on Lucifer's hand and said, "I, Chloe Jane Decker, give you this ring as a sign that I chose you. To be my lover, partner, and soulmate. May our love last as long as time itself." The King of Hell did the same with Chloe's ring, placing it on top of her engagement ring and said, "I, Lucifer Samael Morningstar, give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love. I have chosen you as my lover, partner, and soulmate. May our love last as long as the stars." The room then fell into a pregnant pause before the priest said, "By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The fallen angel didn't need to be told twice as he expertly lifted the veil and captured Chloe's lips in a passionate lip-lock.

When the two finally broke apart and came back down to earth, Lucifer said to his beautiful wife, "Thank you for seeing past the monster and loving the man underneath." Chloe smiled, placing a hand on her new husband's cheek and said, "You are not a monster, Lucifer. You never were." The former Lightbringer let out a watery laugh as he kissed his wife once more and said, "I love you, Chloe Jane Morningstar." Chloe returned the kiss and said, "I love you too, Lucifer Samael Morningstar." The Devil then offered his wife his arm and together, they walked out of the room, ready to face whatever life, or God, will throw in their path.

* * *

The End.


End file.
